


Bacon Cola

by OnThis_RainyDay



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Comfort, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/pseuds/OnThis_RainyDay
Summary: Why not?Jay and Tim-how long have they been dating? A few weeks? Months? Jay didn't know, he's been stuck in this mess for so long. Jay could remember when they started dating, all after an awkward confession. A kiss and few makeouts. After, it's like it never happened before. Jay really missed the body contact, but he didn't want to force Tim into anything. It'd be so weird and awkward to ask Tim for anything like that. Jay was far too shy. He still loved Tim of course.This takes place after entry 66EDIT: GUYS IT DOES NOT TAKE PLACE AFTER ENTRY 66 IM SO SORRY I MESSED UP I PLANNED FOR THAT BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY LMFAO
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Tim, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Bacon Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Why not write some smut after endlessly watching your favorite ad of shall we date games?  
> Louis Turner from Lost Alice is my baby ;0

* * *

Jay and Tim-how long have they been dating? A few weeks? Months? Jay didn't know, he's been stuck in this mess for so long. Jay could remember when they started dating, all after an awkward confession. A kiss and few makeouts. After, it's like it never happened before. Jay really missed the body contact, but he didn't want to force Tim into anything. It'd be so weird and awkward to ask Tim for anything like that. Jay was far too shy. He still loved Tim of course.

Jay looked over at his lover, Tim was sitting on the bed, head in hands. He looked stressed and tired. "Uhm, Tim." Jay called out for him, Tim didn't move an inch. Nor answer. Jay was starting to feel bothersome. Awkwardness overtook the whole room. Jay got up from his seat on the bed and walked over to Tim. His boyfriend still didn't move, he just stayed still and grumbled periodically. Jay hesitantly set his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Jay asked, worried and concerned. Tim usually didn't sulk this much. Tim didn't answer though, did he become his alter? A shiver ran up Jay's spine. That's absurd.

Tim didn't have any seizure nor cough that much today. For now. Jay sat down on the bed next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Do you need to talk Tim?" Jay asked, his tired eyes softened and his body relaxed. Tim still didn't answer, it seems like he really wants to be alone. Jay didn't want to be so bothersome, he was just worried. If they were lovers, partners or anything like that, they needed to talk to each other right? When they're sad, or upset, or basically just wanting to vent. Was it about the hospital? Tim's past? He looked really emotional back there. Did this mess finally get to him?

Jay's eyes furrowed, "If you need me to leave you alone, I can. I just to know if you're okay." Jay jerked a bit when Tim's hands slowly moved down. "Tim?" Jay called out quietly, leaning towards his lover. Tim stayed silent still, staring at the ground. Jay could see the sadness and regret in his eyes. Jay didn't want to keep talking, it seemed like he was getting annoying. Jay didn't want to seem like that. Jay just sighed, taking his hand off his boyfriend's shoulder. But Tim had gently grabbed his wrist, tugging Jay towards him. Jay hummed, looking down at the somber man. Tim just looked back, sighing himself, he chuckled halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry Jay, I'm just stressed." Tim answered and pulled Jay towards him, Jay's eyes dilated as his lover pushed him up against the pillows. Tim pulled Jay's hand up to his own cheek, moving his face into it. "Sorry. I didn't want you to feel as if you were the problem." Jay shook his head as a pink hush fell over him. "No, No, I didn't-I was just worried-" Tim paused, Jay took the time to realize what position they were in, it made Jay's face red. Jay's legs were on either side of Tim's waist, literally just straddling him. Tim was holding his other wrist and pushing it against the mattress while their crotches lightly pushed against each other.

Tim shifted his lower half, making Jay hiss out. Tim raised a brow and grinded against Jay softly, "Ah-" Jay groaned, clenching his fists. Tim smirked before increasing his speed, Tim loved the sounds coming out of Jay. Tim would periodically groan. "Oh Jay, I've missed touching you so much." Tim muttered to his shivering boyfriend. Jay was too overwhelmed with pleasure to respond right away. He just nodded nervously as Tim continued. After a bit, Tim pulled away. Jay mewled at the loss of warmth. His lover pressed his chapped lips against Jay's, Tim's hand sliding down to caress Jay's slender sides.

He pressed lightly at the skin when he pushed his finger up the hem of Jay's red shirt. Jay moaned quietly into the kiss, the kiss was long and pretty much just awkward. With Jay and Tim groaning every few seconds. Tim pulled away so both of them can catch a breath. Jay pushed himself up and leaned into Tim's face. "I love you." Tim whispered, his hands playing with Jay's belt loops. "I l-love you too." Jay answered with a stutter. "Mmh." Tim let out a muffled groan and he undid Jay's lower clothes. Jay watched, gripping the pillow covers. Once he was exposed, Tim took his erect member into hand.

Tim looked at Jay for his approval, Jay nodded in response. In a matter of milliseconds, Tim's hand jerked with Jay in it. Jay moaned out a bit loudly, arching his back. Tim started at a fast pace, Jay moaned loudly in response, his grip on the pillows tightened and his breathing became erratic. "Ah! Tim!" Jay moaned out, biting his bottom lip. Tim increased his pace, his excitement growing more. Just before Jay orgasmed, Tim pulled his hand away. Jay shook his head, disappointed that Tim let go. His boyfriend undid his clothes as well, throwing the unneeded clothes on the ground right next to the bed. Tim slid two fingers into Jay's mouth, moving with confidence.

Jay sucked lightly on the fingers, licking the underside and the top. Tim took his fingers back as soon at they were thoroughly coated. Tim pushed a finger through Jay's tight ring of muscle, getting a pained groan out of Jay. Tim let him adjust, before he started moving in and out. After a few thrusts, he pushed another finger in, making Jay groan louder. His twisted his fingers in odd angles, causing Jay to let out a bundle of uncomfortable groans. Tim noticed, pulling out, he looked at Jay. "You alright?" Tim asked, leaning in towards his boyfriend. Jay nodded, "Just-first time is all." Jay answered shyly. Tim nodded and smiled warmly to comfort his lover.

Tim reached his hand towards the drawer next to the bed, taking out some hand lotion. He squirt a few onto his hand and coaxed his member with it. Jay didn't look, probably because he was too shy. Tim set his hands on Jay's hips, not with a bruising grip, but it was firm. He lined his dick up with Jay's hole, awaiting his approval. "If you want me to stop, I can." Tim said, pushing against Jay's hole for teasing. Jay squeaked, "I-Alright-" He said before Tim thrusted into him, slowly. Jay grunted, gritting his teeth. Once Tim was buried deep inside him, he stopped to let Jay adjust again. "Ah-" Jay moaned as he felt the dick brush against his prostate. Tim's grip on Jay's hip tightened.

"O-Okay, You can move-" Jay informed, Tim started moving in and out of him, slow, but with every thrust the pace increased. Soon, Tim was getting a little impatient and his speed changed erratically. Jay moaned his name, the pain subsided, ripples of pleasure ran through Jay. To the point where he saw stars. "T-Tim-" Jay called out, arching his back immediately once Tim's cock touched his prostate. "J-Jay-I'm gonna-" before Tim could finish his warning, he was already coming undone inside of Jay. They both groaned, Tim pulled out after he finished and Jay just layed there, tired. Tim fell next to Jay, out of exhaustion. Jay closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

For the first time in basically forever, they get a good sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Oop


End file.
